Naruto and Percy's Grand Adventure Into Being Demi-Gods!
by The Anime Sage
Summary: What happens when the most badass demi-god meets the most powerful son of Poseidon? Chaos, that's for sure. Join Naruto and Percy as they are thrust in the world of Half-Bloods where pretty much everything is trying to kill them but they're still gonna kick ass and take names with a proud grin on their face.


Naruto and Percy's Grand Adventure Into Being Demi-Gods!

**We Vaporized Our Pre-Algebra Teacher**

I didn't expect this to happen. I was so blissfully ignorant of my heritage and who I am. I didn't expect to be a demi-god. What I did expect was that someone was always going to throw a monkey wrench in my life.

Learning who I was early in my 'normal' life was a pretty big shock but a sad revelation would remind me of who I was... who I am but more on that later. I found out that I was a demi-god or a half-blood in modern times.

To me being a half-blood is fun. When you're faced with monsters that can kill you in unimaginable ways... it gets really fun but when you're facing gods with a temper tantrum of a toddler... it gets really really fun but when you're facing your half-blood girlfriend that's holding a sword to your crotch then...

I'm here to tell you my story and if anyone whose reading this feels something stirring, an odd tingling sensation in their gut, then congratulations your level of awesomeness has been raised to epic proportions. Don't try to lead a normal life it never happens and screw being normal. If however you are not feeling your demi-senses tingling then keep reading.

My name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. I'm a half-blood and the most badass motherfucker you'll ever meet.

I could start anywhere I'd like but I guess I should say start with my 'normal' life.

_I ran in the fields happily clutching my small plush fox, the grass sweeping against my ankles. The sun was setting in the distance, bathing the sky in an orange glow, my favourite colour. The farm animals chattered excitedly in the barns, the cows in the field rested on the ground peacefully with their young calves, the sheep huddled together like a big white fluffy cloud and the chickens roosted in their straw nests, bobbing their heads sleepily. Dashing past the field I climbed up that hill and spotted the most beautiful woman in the world, my mother. Her bright crimson hair swaying in the wind as her pure amethyst eyes gazing down upon me with love as she sat by the big tree. Her red kimono was wrapped around her as she clutched a baby blue blanket in her hands._

"_Naruto-chan," my mother cooed. I smiled happily as I hugged her with my small body clutching against her warm figure. She beamed at me as well and hugged me._

"_Kaa-chan," I giggled happily. "Can you sing me my lullaby?" She smiled at me, that smile that filled me with love, I felt so wanted. In that moment, her attention was all on me and she started singing to me. _

_Nennen korori yo, Okorori yo.__  
__Bōya wa yoi ko da, Nenne shina~_

_My eyelids felt so heavy, I wanted to stay awake a little longer just to listen to her finish the rest of her song.__Bōya no omori wa, Doko e itta?__  
__Ano yama koete, Sato e itta._

_I felt so drowsy, my entire being felt so weightless like I was on a bed of clouds. She was a great singer._

_Sato no miyage ni, Nani morotta?__  
__Denden taiko ni, Shō no fue.  
Goodnight Naruto-chan._

_And finally, my eyes closed shut, as bliss and love filled me. I could stay like this forever..._

"_Mommy," I gazed at her, sitting at the table with my big picture book. She was chopping green onions in the sink, humming a happy tune.  
"Yes sochi," she said brushing the onions off into the big pot of ramen.  
"Where's daddy," I asked simply. My mother froze and she trembled for a second before resuming cooking as a happy smile was plastered onto to her face but the smile didn't reach her eyes.  
"He's gone on a big vacation," she said happily.  
"Where did he go?" I asked curiously, my eyes focused intently on her.  
"Somewhere far away," she said hurriedly.  
"Is he going to come back?" Curiosity filled me but grief filled my mother's next words.  
"I don't know, sochi." _

_I stayed sitting in that tiny chair, sitting there without a care in the world. My mom was next to me as she spoke with the doctor; her eyes were filled with worry. I played around with the little stethoscope, my eyes wonder-filled. The doctor was speaking now, his eyes seemed to be filled with guilt, and he took a long breath as if his next words were hard and heavy. They were. I couldn't hear or feel anything, as the words that came out of his mouth were in slow motion. My mother's eyes widened as her lips trembled with fear and disbelief. The next thing I knew she had burst into tears as she hugged me tightly, muttering 'I'm sorry, Naruto-chan!' and 'I wish I could have stayed longer!' I was confused by her words but I was a child, how could I have known what cancer was. _

_I was sitting in a chair next to my mother who was lying there motionless on the bed, an I.V hooked to her and rhythmic beeps of the machine echoed throughout the room.  
_Beep. Beep. Beep._  
I stared sadly at her form and her eyes fluttered for a few moments before they slowly opened. Her face was still emotionless until they turned into a small smile when she saw me. I smiled back as well, playing with my bamboo flute, a gift I got for my 5__th__ birthday.  
"Naruto-chan," her voice sounded so weak, so fragile, I couldn't help but look upon her with sorrow, and the tears were welling up in my eyes. She sensed this and took my hand with shaking hands.  
"Please don't cry Naruto-chan," her eyes were focused solely on me. "Play the flute for me Naruto-chan."_

_***Play Guren's theme***_

_The melody filled the hospital, ill little kids with cancer or missing limbs giggled with happiness, comatose patients twitched as if they were moved by the music and the elderly sitting in the park sighed happily ignoring the aching pains in their bones, content to be at peace with themselves. _

"_I wish your father was here, Naru-chan, I would be so happy to see him again," Kushina whispered._

_While playing, I prayed and prayed for my dad to be here, just to see my mom. 'Please Dad, please see Mom.'_

_A knock came on the door, abruptly ending the melody. I got off the chair and turned the knob expecting to see the nurse but I was surprised when I saw a tall blond man with striking blue eyes dressed in a black pants and a dark blue t-shirt with a grey jacket. I stared at him for a long time but he walked in with purpose. _

"_Kushina," He was by her side kneeling, holding on her hand. I was still staring at this man my mom always told me that I had my father's hair and eyes but she said that I had her face. Mom was tearing up smiling with love at this man. I knew who he was at that moment. I felt a part of me return come back._

"_Minato-koi," her hands stopped shaking as if he's presence made her stronger. "Naru-chan, meet your father, Minato Namikaze."_

_I was filled with happiness after so long finally meeting my father._

"_Hey there son, I'm your dad," Minato smiled happily, ruffling the hair on my head. I pouted at him annoyed and smiled._

"_Minato-kun, I don't have much time," Her face was twisted into one of pain as she coughed up blood. Minato's smile soon turned into a frown as he clasped mom's hand again, making comforting circles with his thumb. He leaned in and whispered a few words then stepped back as my mother's half idled eyes were gazing at me._

"_Naruto. Don't be picky and eat lots even vegetables and grow strong. Make sure that you bathe every day and stay warm also don't stay up late you need lots of sleep and make friends. You don't need a lot of friends just good ones. I wasn't very good at it, but keep up with your studies and have fun as well. Remember that everyone has strengths and weaknesses so don't get too depressed if you can't do something well. This is important, Naruto, you're going to be a very special boy." She coughed up more blood as she smiled at me that same smile she always had. _

"_From now on, you're going to face lots of pain and hardship. Be true to yourself, find a nice girl like me and have a dream. Have the confidence to make that dream come true. There's so much… oh, so much more that I want to pass on to you I wish I could stay with you longer. When you think you're alone, know that I will always be right here." She placed a hand on my heart. "Always and forever, I love you." Breathing her last breath, she laid on the bed in eternal peace. Minato placed her hand gently down, kissing her forehead. A bottomless pit of sadness and anguish filled my being as the weight of my mother's death finally set in. I could feel a well of power deep inside me responding to my emotions as I became more and more sad. There was also anger at the world. When I delved deeper into my sorrow, I felt a hand on top of my head and saw my dad kneeling eye to eye with me._

"_I know I haven't been there for you and I'm sorry about your mother." I glared at him angrily all the resentment directed at him but he continued. "And I'm sure your mom wouldn't like to see you like this, all doom and gloom." He paused for a bit before chuckling at his own personal joke. "Your mom was happy to give birth to you and I am proud to have you as my son. As to what you are, Naruto. You're a half-blood, a demi-god and my real name is Hades." _

From there my Dad trained me in the art of combat as he was the most in shape followed by Poseidon. He told me that Zeus had gotten lazy and his strength was pitiful. It was with the master bolt, his toy of mass destruction, which he still kept his powers but if he didn't then even his children could take him down in combat. He taught me how to fight in a battle, how to use a weapon from the classic sword to making a man cry with a gun and how to fight with my fists. There is nothing more satisfying than beating the guy that pisses you off with your bare hands. He told me the real history of the Greeks, of the gods, the monsters, the titans and the primordials and a friend that he had when he grew up in the stomach of Kronos. He didn't elaborate on that.

I met someone who was awesome but not on my level of awesomeness, his name is Percy Jackson. He could do strange things with water and not the splashing kind in the bathtub more like the waterbending in Avatar though I don't think he noticed what he was doing. We did things together from learning how to fight in martial arts to cooking blue food from his cool mom Sally Jackson. When I was invited over to their apartment, I met the walrus of his step-dad, Gabe Ugliano. The ugly is even in his name. In the next five minutes, the rage meter was filling up and I was prepared to go Asura's Wrath on him from the way this guy talked to me and Percy but when he almost slapped Mrs J. Next thing you know, Percy and his mom are living with me at my apartment and the walrus had a chat with my dad. Needless to say, Gabe was scared shitless and got his ass handed to him.

There we were, me and Percy playing on the Playstation 3 while 'Mrs' J and my dad sat at the coffee table drinking green tea.

When Sally asked why we had to help her, my dad replied with 'Family looks out for each other especially if my idiot brother left you.'

"Are you the king?" Sally asked, expecting the brother to be Zeus.

"Of the underworld." He replied with a grin. Sally was shocked that Hades would look out for the child of another brother.

"After today though I won't be seeing my son for awhile, I've broken the ancient laws long enough now... You should tell your son the truth. It would be much safer if he was to know now. You can't keep sheltering him forever eventually he will know. The fates are often cruel like that."

Sally nodded morosely.

"I will leave this apartment to you and two million dollars in your bank account." He raised a hand when Sally was about to protest.

"Don't complain I will be taking my leave." Sally just sat in the chair, her tea in her hand staring at her son.

Hades walked over to me and pulled me over.

"Listen Naruto, I'm not going to be able to see you for awhile you know ancient laws and all." He said.

"You mean the laws that make absolutely no sense." I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah that one, listen when Sally tells your friend the truth. I want you to teach him about who he is as a person and as a demi-god. Our jobs as parents aren't to shelter you from the world but to prepare you for it. Now as the child of yours truly, you're going to have a rough time but remember you work hard..."

"You play hard." I finished with a grin. Hades shared my grin as well. He ruffled my hair and left in the shadows. Percy who was watching us say our goodbye was quite shocked then Mrs J sighed. Realising that she had to tell the truth, she kneeled in front of her son.

"Percy, there's something I have to tell you," She began slowly; Percy could only stare in shock. The world he knew would never be the same again.

I was rushing through the busy streets of New York with Percy. He was on his skateboard and I was free-running my way through the shops and cars. We were supposed to be at Yancy Academy for the school trip. We were late for the field trip to a Museum and had only five minutes to get there. Why were we late when we stayed at a boarding school well let's just say it involved a lot of ramps, a pogo stick and a red cup.

Anyway we arrived on time judging by the stern look Mr Brunner was throwing at us.

Mr. Brunner was our Latin teacher. Mr. Brunner was this middle-aged guy in a motorized wheelchair. He had thinning hair and a scruffy beard and a frayed tweed jacket, which always smelled like coffee. You wouldn't think he'd be cool, but he told stories and jokes and let us play games in class. He also had this awesome collection of Roman armor and weapons, so he was the only teacher whose class didn't put me to sleep.

I had hopes that this trip would be a good one. In fifth grade school, I was bored out of my skull and we were near a Revolutionary War cannon, next minute the school bus was lying in a heap of scrap and Ms. Kennedy was looking at us next to the smoking cannon. In fourth grade school, we went to the Aquarium where Percy was testing out a new trick with his water powers where we unexpectedly took a surprise shower. Needless to say, we were hoping in this trip that none of our abilities would get us into trouble.

This trip, I would be good for Percy's sake as he keeps telling me that applying for another school for the fourth time makes us look like delinquents.

All the way into the city, Percy put up with Nancy Bobofit, the freckly, redheaded kleptomaniac girl, hitting our best friend Grover in the back of the head with chunks of peanut butter-and-ketchup sandwich.

Grover was an easy target. He was scrawny. He cried when he got frustrated. He must've been held back several grades, because he was the only sixth grader with acne and the start of a wispy beard on his chin. On top of all that, he was crippled. He had a note excusing him from PE for the rest of his life because he had some kind of muscular disease in his legs. He walked funny, like every step hurt him, but don't let that fool you. You should've seen him run when it was enchilada day in the cafeteria.

Anyway, Nancy Bobofit was throwing wads of sandwich that stuck in his curly brown hair, and she knew he couldn't do anything back to her because he was already on probation. The headmaster had threatened him with death by in-school suspension if anything bad, embarrassing, or even mildly entertaining happened on this trip. Note that the threat applied to Percy, now me…

"I'm going to kill her," he mumbled.

Grover tried to calm me down. "It's okay. I like peanut butter." He dodged another piece of Nancy's lunch.

"That's it." I started to get up, but Grover pulled me back to my seat.

"You're already on probation," he reminded me. "You know who'll get blamed if anything happens."

"Percy's on probation," I said slowly, fiddling with the paper shuriken in my hand. Percy grinned knowing what I was about to do. Grover tried to stop me but another piece of Nancy's was lobbed at his face.

When the offending item slid off his face, I had never seen the look that was on Grover's face in my life. 'Do it.'

Just as the troll was about to throw another wad of her sandwich, a paper shuriken flew past her and imbedded itself on the window. She paled significantly before sitting back down.

"Good girl," At that the whole bus laughed. They knew I was prankster at Yancy, anyone that tried to annoy me found themselves being laughed at the next day.

Mr. Brunner led the museum tour. He rode up front in his wheelchair, leading the group through the big galley, past marble statues, and glass cases full of really old black and orange pottery. I couldn't help but chuckle at the choice of colours, even the potters back then had the right idea, orange was an awesome color. I looked at Percy and saw him being mind-blown away by the fact that this old stuff was in good condition.

"Dude, you're going to catch flies with the way you mouth is hanging open." Percy's face went red as he closed his mouth. I just laughed at my friend's expression.

"Sorry, it is just that this stuff is really old."

"There is some pretty interesting stuff." i shrugged as we walked with the group to where Mr. Brunner had stopped. "Besides, Mr. Brunner is under the assumption that we should know about it all." Percy just rolled his eyes.

"We do know all about it, considering our parentage."

"I know my mom was pretty awesome when she was alive but what does that have to do with this." I said with a knowing-smile. Percy just face-palmed. Percy usually tried his best but thanks to his Dyslexia and ADHD, he had a hard concentrating on much of anything at school. So the guy just didn't have much interest in them until I introduced him to class of the titans, that at least helped him in learning about Greek mythology but I was more than a little irritated when he kept teasing me about Hades in the show.

Turning our attention to Mr. Brunner, they went quiet, listen to the guy tell them about the ancient gods and other stuff like that. He had gathered them around a thirteen-foot-tall column with a big sphinx on the top, and the man started telling us how it was a grave marker, a _stele_, for a girl about our age. He told us about the carvings on the sides.

I noticed that Percy was actually paying attention but the idiots around them would not shut up and when Percy told them to be quiet, for some odd reason Ms. Dodds, the annoying substitute math teacher, would give the both of us the evil eye. It was like she expected us to do something bad. That annoyed me even further and he was getting a bad vibe from her.

Grover noticed this as well and we both nodded to each other. This was someone they would keep an eye out for because when Percy told them that he thought she was not human, maybe a monster Grover gave him a very serious look like he already knew and agreed with him. I had a suspicion that she was actually a monster keeping an eye on us.

Anyway, Mr. Brunner just kept on talking about Greek funeral art. When Nancy blabbed about a naked man on the _Stele_, I saw Percy had snapped and practically yelled at her to shut up. Mr Brunner turned to him.

"Mr. Jackson," he said, "did you have a comment?"

"No sir." Percy replied sheepishly, embarrassed by his outburst, which made me shake my head. He was going to say the same to the red head but Percy beat him to it.

"And you wanted me to behave on the trip," Percy glared at me while I chuckled throwing his own words back at him.

The wheelchair man then pointed to one of the pictures on the _stele_, asking Percy what the picture meant.

"That's Kronos eating his kids, right?"

"Yes," Mr. Brunner said, looking not that satisfied. "And can you tell me why?"

"Well Kronos was the king of the titans." Percy explained slowly, stalling for a bit more time to get his info together. "He heard a prophecy where his kids would overthrow him and in his infinite wisdon he ate his kids because of that, but he set the prophecy in motion because his wife, Rhea, hid her last born, Zeus and gave the guy a rock to eat."

"Talk about a rock head." Naruto joked, which made a lot of people laugh, including Mr. Brunner. Percy continued explaining after getting his chuckles under control. "Anyway, when Zeus was all grown up he tricked his dad into barfing up his brothers and sisters."

"Eeew!" one of the girls behind Percy said.

"The Titan war came to be and the Gods won." Percy finished.

"Of course in my opinion, I find it odd that even if the gods were immortal, that they survived in rock head's stomach all the those years. 'Hey, we're alive, come give your slime-covered family a big hug!" Naruto joked, making the guys laugh while the girls held their stomachs.

Behind the two everyone heard Nancy Bobofit mumble, "Like we're going to use this in real life. Like it's going to say on our job applications, 'Please explain why Kronos ate his kids'."

"And why, Mr. Jackson, Mr. Uzumaki," Mr. Brunner said, "to paraphrase Miss Bobofit's excellent question, does this matter in real life?"

"Busted," Grover muttered.

"Shut up!" Nancy barked at Grover, her face going redder then her hair.

"I don't know." Percy shrugged.

"Maybe one day, we'll go to a secret place where we will be trained to kill monsters and save people." I joked, though I knew that's what happened for most demi-gods. The class laughed at that but Grover and Mr. Brunner looked at me incredulously.

"I see." Mr. Brunner said, still a bit shell-shocked. "Well half credit to you both. Zeus did indeed feed Kronos a mixture of mustard and wine, which made him disgorge his other five children, who of course, being immortal Gods, had been living and growing up completely undigested in the Titan's stomach. The gods defeated their father, sliced him into a thousand pieces with his own scythe, and scattered his remains in Tartarus, the darkest part of the Underworld. On that happy note, it's time for lunch. Mrs. Dodds, would you lead us back outside?" Oh I could see the irony in that announcement.

The class drifted off, the girls holding their stomachs, the guys rough housing like normal and acting like morons. Grover, Percy, and Naruto were about to follow when Mr. Brunner said, "Mr Jackson, Mr. Uzumaki."

We told Grover to keep one going while they handled whatever 'wheels' was going to say to us.

"Sir?" Mr. Brunner had this look, like he knew a lot more then he let on and that had seen too much.

"You two must learn the answer to my question."

"About the Titans?" Percy asked.

"About real life. And how your studies apply to it."

"Oh." The boys mumbled. He just congratulated us for answering the question and keep trying harder in our studies.

"So we are going to a secret place where we get trained to kill monsters." Mr. Brunner just smiled mysteriously and wheeled himself away.

Percy sighed while I just nodded my head as we left to go eat. My sweet, sweet ramen was waiting for him. I noticed that Mr. Brunner gave a long sad look at the _stele_. It was odd to say the least. Heh, maybe the guy knew the girl…...

The class gathered on the front steps of the museum, where they could watch the foot traffic along Fifth Avenue. The boys noticed that storm clouds were brewing. "Hey Naruto, what do you think is going on…with the weather and all?"

I gave him an 'Are-you-serious' look. "I can't say, all I know for certain is that shit's about to go down. And pretty soon judging by how dark those clouds look."

With that, we joined Grover as the fountain and sat down to eat. It was away from the others so they would not be bothered and the fact that Percy didn't like being part of the school in the first place made it seem that we're not part of the school for freaks. I didn't really care but he was at first cheesed that he had to go to a school like this.

"Detention?' asked Grover.

"Nah," Percy answered, "Not from Brunner. I don't know what he's expecting from us though."

"Maybe we're going to the next great invention." Naruto said off-handedly.

"What was the last one?" Grover asked.

"Hotpockets." He simply stated while Grover sweatdropped.

After a while we were quiet. Then Grover asked for Percy's apple and the boy gave it to him. Percy seemed a little lot in thought. "Thinking about mom," I asked. After a while of living with her, it was easy to call her mom plus Percy was like a brother to me well he was technically my cousin.

"Yeah, we are kind of close to her place. I hope she is doing alright." Percy said, a little worried for her.

"Bro, I am sure she is alright. She's gonna pass the exams." I reassured.

Percy nodded and was about to unwrap his sandwich when Nancy Bobofit and her annoying friends came over and got brave by dumping her lunch on Grover, making us glare at her.

"Oops." She drawled out while smirking at Percy, as if daring him to do something about. That and I didn't have a paper shuriken help some. I could tell that Percy was pissed and a small smirk appeared on his face. The water from the fountain rose up and pushed her onto her butt. I also helped by using the shadows to trip her.

That's not what she saw though. "Percy and Naruto pushed me!" Then that old bitch, Miss Dodds came right up to them with a hard glare. Around them they heard whispers of what happened. Apparently, I wasn't the only one to see the water and the shadows move. Crap! We shouldn't have used our powers. I hoped the mist would cover it.

After the old crone had made sure Nancy was alright, she turned to us and started off with that "Now honey" crap, but Percy beat her to it. "I know." Percy grumbled, "A month of erasing workbooks." I just sighed; this old crone was probably going to give him something worse.

Though, it would seem that was not the right thing for Percy to say. "Both of you, come with me!"

"Wait!' Grover spoke, "It was me! I pushed her!" We both stared at Grover for that. Percy was stunned that Grover was trying to cover for them. I felt my respect for Grover rise at that.

The old crone didn't seem to by it and glared at him so hard that his chin trembled. He was scared of the old crone after all. "I don't think so, Mr. Underwood."

"But-"

"You-will-stay-here!" Miss Dodds forcefully said each word with anger, making Grover shrink a bit.

"It's ok man." Percy reassured to Grover.

"We got this, bro," I said.

With that, we left with Percy giving Nancy an evil glare while I slowly took out a paper shuriken, making the girl pale. To add to that, I grinned evilly with my canines exposed which just made her shake. Though, when they looked back to Miss Dodds, she was already at the entrance of the museum. Yeah this wasn't gonna end well.

We walked to the end of the entrance, thinking that the old crone was going to make us buy a shirt to replace Nancy's wet one but that seem to not be the case because they walked right passed the gift shop.

_Something's wrong. How far into the museum does she need to take us to bitch at us?_ Naruto thought as they walked deeper into the museum. He looked to that Percy had the same thoughts as him.

Our small group made it back to the Greek and Roman gallery of the museum to find the place completely empty. Then we heard her growl as she looked at the marble picture of the Greek Gods. "You boys have been making trouble for us." She said suddenly. This made us look at her oddly. Percy was thinking about the cheat sheets he's been selling while Naruto was thinking about his deal with the cafeteria lady to import ramen into the school. "Well?"

"Uh, I am not sure what you are talking about." I replied smoothly.

"Ma'am, I don't…" Percy started but the old crone didn't let him finish.

"Your time is up!" She hissed ominously. Then shit hit the fan. Her eyes began to glow like barbeque coals. Her fingers stretched, into talons. Her jacket melted into large, leathery wings. She was not human that was for sure. She was pretty much an old bitch with bat wings and claws and a mouth full of yellow fangs and it seemed that she we were her next meal.

"Hey Percy, did the ugly old hag turn into an even uglier old hag." I whispered to Percy. Percy's eyes widened as he stared at the messed up form of a demon. That is when the cavalry arrived, because Mr. Brunner, who had been reading a book at the entrance, was at the entrance of the gallery with a pen and red fighting gloves similar to Ryu's in his hands.

"What ho, boys!" The man yelled to us as he threw the items.

That was when the old crone lunged at Percy. Percy, out of reflex rolled out of the way. The crazy bitch then went to impale me with her hands. I caught her outstretched hands, it was surprising how strong the old crone is and threw her against a statue, crumbling on top of her. Percy caught the pen, where it had turned to a goldish sword. I flipped out of the way of Miss Dodds' claws that was about to pierce my back.

Miss Dodd's eyes were onto me as I rolled behind a pillar.

I lunged out of the way as the pillar broke from the devastating swipe from old and leathery. I rolled over to where Percy was and looked at Miss Dodds. She was getting up from her strike. Percy spun his sword in hand, and I raised my fists up in a boxing stance. She gave a blood-curdling scream then she charged at us. We side-stepped the attack and Percy slashed her. The old crone burst in a shower of yellow powder. It was like she vaporized on the spot with nothing but the smell of sulfur and a dying screech that sent chills up our spines. There was an evil chill in the air, like those creepy eyes were watching their every move.

We were now alone in the gallery once more. We looked back to our weapons and were a bit surprised to find something different in our possession. Percy had a gold ballpoint pen where I had a black wrist band with the guitar attachment on it.

"Okay…." Naruto said out loud, "Let's get back to the others….fighting a monster isn't something you do everyday…"

"Right." Percy agreed when he saw that Mr. Brunner was not in the room they were in.

Back outside, it had started raining. Grover was using his museum map as a tent to keep himself from getting too wet, while Nancy was still wet from earlier. She looked to them and smirked. "I hope Mrs. Kerr whipped your butts!"

"Who?" Percy let out. I had to give to Percy, he sure knew how to act. The mist covered for us nicely.

"Our teacher, duh!"

We just nodded asking who that was but all she did was walk away. They asked Grover where the old crone was, but he just gave them an odd look and asked, "Who?" But he did pause first before saying it, he mostly likely knew we fought a Fury.

"Never mind." Percy said. He brushed the hair out of his face in annoyance while thunder rumbled overhead.

Shaking my head, I lead Percy over to Mr. Brunner, who was under a red umbrella reading his book, like he never moved. He looked up distracted and asked, "Ah. My pen and good luck charms. Please bring your own writing utensil in the future, Mr. Jackson." He said as Perccy handed the pen to him.

"Sir," Percy started, "where is Miss Dodds?"

"Who?" He said with a blank face.

"You know, the old cro- chaperone, the pre-algebra teacher." Naruto explained.

"Boys, there is now Miss Dodds on this trip, nor is there one in the school. Are you boys feeling alright?" He asked concerned. We just waved him off and walked away.

"So Percy," I grinned. "Allonsy!"

He just groaned as he knew what I was referring to. Hey, time lords have awesome catch-phrases.


End file.
